


Welcome Home

by DizzyPixi13



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyPixi13/pseuds/DizzyPixi13





	Welcome Home

          A bit of you was always thankful for being born a couple years after Pennywise had gone back into rest when you heard the stories of those who survived him.  The more you heard though the more you became fascinated. You never wanted to admit it to yourself or your friends but you secretly kept track of the years until he would wake up again.  All you wanted was a glimpse of the fabled demonic clown.  When the news of a couple going on a murder spree spread through Derry you knew it was time for Pennywise to wake up.  If only you knew what was in store for you for Pennywise had known all along your curiosity, want, desire, and thoughts.

           I was out doing some errands while riding my back.  A bag of groceries sat in my basket, newspaper next to it, and a book from the library on the other side.  I had heard some kids talking to one another in the library about seeing the clown, describing him in full detail.  Vintage grayish costume with vibrant red puffs to adorn it.  Orange hair styled in three curves.  Pale skin with red curved makeup.  Even the jingling of his bells.  He was awake and a part of me wanted to see if I could seek him out.  I let out a sigh as I made my way down Neibolt Street so I could get to my home in the country side of Derry.  For some reason the rode felt longer than usual. At one point I swear it had gotten longer.  When I passed the old broken-down home that kept the kids away I felt such an odd sensation wash over me.  Then I began to pedal down Neibolt street again.

           “What the fuck?”  I pressed the brakes and looked around. Was I just mentally tired?

           I shook my head and began to go back down the street.  That’s when I saw him.  Sitting on the steps to the old home was Pennywise.  Red balloons were tied to each bannister.  I could feel my heart racing and I began to pedal faster.  I had seen him.  That was good enough for me as my body put all the effort it could to get down this forsaken road.  Every time I tried though it seemed I just started right back at the home.  The third time down Pennywise was leaning against the mailbox.  Next, he was pretending to push a lawnmower that was sunk into the ground.  Now he stood in the middle of the road.  It was getting late as the sun had been setting every time I had tried to get down the street.

           “Welcome home! Sure is a lovely place.  Isn’t it?”  His voice fluctuated as he looked over at the home and back to me.  “Come on in.  Got some popcorn, balloons that float, and all the laughs you could have.”  He began to cackle, first high pitched and then distorted.  Quickly, I turned and began to speed off down the other street.  There was other ways home that I knew.  Suddenly, Pennywise was in front of me.  His hands gripped my handlebars as I was forcefully stopped by him. “Now, now.  No need to leave like that.  But if you insist on going I guess we can have a meal some other time.”  

          The world began to spin as he locked eyes with me. Everything blurred until I hit the ground.  My bike landed next to me.  My groceries, book, and paper landed neatly on the other side of me.  I looked around and I was in my garage.  I didn’t even bother to put my bike away properly as I scrambled to grab my things and run inside.  My heart was still racing as I slammed the door behind me.  What on Earth do I do now?

          Days went by and I was invited out to get some drinks with a couple of friends.  We went down to the local bar.  It was packed since it was football season so we sat in a booth.  We would take turns going to the counter to get foods and drinks. It was my turn to go up and as I waited a man approached me from the side.  He was very tall, thin but muscular with dark brown hair.  He had the most gorgeous set of blue eyes I could have gotten lost in if I had been here alone.  He was dressed really well and I could feel my face beginning to blush as he smiled at me.

         “Hey.  I’m Robert. It’s nice to see some other awkward people here among all the sport lovers.  I could never get into myself.”  He let out a chuckle as he leaned on the counter.  His voice was so smooth.

         “Yeah, there’s so many people here.  Sadly, it’s one of the few bars in town.  The others are even more packed.”  I let out a sigh and gave a soft shrug.

         “Well dang.  I guess I’ll just have to stay here then.  Or maybe go to the liquor store and go back to my place.”  He stood back up and he shifted a little closer to me. “You can come with if you’d like. Drinking alone is never fun.”  

         “Oh, I can’t.  I’m here with some friends.”  I turned my head to look over at the booth with my friends who were chatting and laughing with one another.

         “Well maybe another time then.”  His voice sounded as if it trailed off and I turned my head back to look at him.  He was gone. Quickly, I looked around the bar to see if he had just walked off.  The bar was so packed that he wouldn’t have just smoothly walked around.

         “Here you go ma’am.”  The bartender set the tray down.

          “Uh, thank you.”  I grabbed the tray.  “Did you see that man?  The tall one with the slicked back hair that was standing next to me?”

          “No guy was next to you ma’am.  You feeling alright?  Have you had too many to drink?”  The bartender’s eyebrow raised.

          “I guess it was just some guy going to the televisions.”  As I walked back I shook my head.  Carefully, I set the drinks back down and I went back to enjoying my time with my friends.

         I’m not fully sure what happened in the past couple of days.  At times it felt like time would go on, stretch out until it seemed like it would never end.  Other times I’d blink and I’d be somewhere else.  Out of the corner of my eyes when I was alone I swore I’d see Pennywise slinking about or just standing there.  As soon as I’d try to fully turn though he would be gone.  There was a new feeling though.  In the middle of the night something would wake me from the dead of sleep. I had the urge to walk to the house on Neibolt where I had seen Pennywise before.  Once I had even woken up already walking.  I had almost made it to the house when I had seen the clown, standing in the road with open arms as if welcoming me.  This was the one of few times I actually confronted him.

         “What do you want from me?  If you’re trying to drive me insane it’s fucking working!”  I tried to plant my feet to the ground but they still inched forward as I stared at him.  I didn’t want to but my head couldn’t turn away.

         “I just want you to come home is all.”  His mouth was a fanged grin and I could see claws ripping from his gloves.  

         “I was home!  In my bed!”  It took so much strength to force my leg to go back.  Eventually, I was finally getting some distance between him.  “And that’s where I’m going!”

         “If you insist.”  He let out a heavy sigh and soon he charged at me.  As I let out a scream everything faded to black.  The next morning I had woken up in my bed. My hands ran over me as I took in rapid breaths.  “I’m alive.” I flung the blanket off of me and looked over myself.  I was alive. For now.  He could have killed me right then and there but no, I was back home in bed.

         For so many nights all I had were dreams involving him.  At times all that were around me were tentacles as he would have me pinned by grotesque clawed hands.  Spikes would be forming out of him and drool would be coating parts of me.  Other times I would enter the house on Neibolt and it would be completely fixed up.  In a confused state, Pennywise would come out from around the corner and welcome me home as if he was a significant other.  Nights were soon become restless as I would force myself to stay awake.  I had my fill of Pennywise haunting me.  I needed to get out of this town and away from him.  I had the feeling in my gut though that he wasn’t going to let me as his scares became more frequent and as moments seemed more blurred.  

          The night I was about to pack my small home in preparation to move something began to pull on me.  I couldn’t see it but I knew who it was.  He knew I was about to leave and he wasn’t going to have it.  It felt as if invisible tendrils grabbed onto me and forced me to walk down the road towards Neibolt.  The night was cool and I heard crickets chirping other than the noise of my shoes scraping along the pavement.  Each step I tried to fight but it was no use.  Any time I blinked I moved farther ahead.  I would have forced myself not to blink but something was making me.  I couldn’t scream.  I couldn’t speak.  All I could do was feel this force yanking and teleporting me forward to my fate.

         It wasn’t long until I was standing on the porch to the Neibolt home.  I had seen the broken down inside of the home so many times before and as my body walked up the steps.  Though as the door creaked open I saw the beautifully built inside that I had always seen in my dreams.  My feet trudged forward and the door slammed shut behind me.  That all too familiar otherworldly laugh echoed throughout the walls and seemed to bounce off each surface.

         “Welcome home little one.  Come, come.”  The voice echoed around just like the laugh and with a blink I was standing to the entrance of a room.  “Come inside. I have a special surprise just for you!” His voice went high pitched and the door slammed open.  There on a love seat sat Pennywise.  His legs were wide apart and his arms hung along the back of the seat.  “You aren’t like the rest of the pathetic humans.  No, no.  You deserve something better.”  

          The corner of his mouth went into a smirk, his fangs flashing at me.  Soon I felt my feet were no longer on the ground.  I was levitating and my body began to move towards him.  My hands shot out to the wooden door frame as I tried to pull myself back.   I heard a pouting noise come from him and soon I was shot towards him.  Suddenly, I was stopped right in front of him.  Every part of me was screaming to run even though I knew I couldn’t.  I would have tried to flail but I couldn’t move.

         “Is that anyway to treat a host?”  His eyebrow raised and he let out a laugh.  “Don’t worry.  I still have a treat for you.”

         With a flick of his hand my clothes and shoes were ripped from my body.  I would have covered myself but something shot out from behind him to wrap around my wrists and pin them to my back.  I let out a whimper as he brought me closer using what I guessed was a tentacle of some sort.  My eyes peered down to something moving in his pants.  Something was wiggling around, trying to get out.  Then the sound of a rip and a thick ten-inch-long tentacle shot out of its prison.  Something in me wanted it but I knew I should find a way out.  Another whimper left my throat as soon I was hovering right over his lap. I could feel the tentacle smacking against my thighs as it tried to get to what it wanted.

         “Don’t mind that.  Has a mind of its own.”  A rumble of a growl left Pennywise’s chest and soon my legs were folded to the side as if I was straddling.  “I promise it doesn’t bite.”

         The grin on his face only got more sinister and teeth filled as I got lowered.  Soon the tentacle like cock found what it wanted and wiggled its way inside of me. My head flopped backwards as I couldn’t help but let out pleasured moans.  Pennywise chuckled and his hands were soon rubbing along my body.  It didn’t take long for the feeling of claws scratching against my skin to send a shiver down my spine along with another moan.

         “I’m gonna keep you forever as my mate.  I’ll fill you up nice and full.”  He watched me with hungry eyes as whatever he was doing kept me bouncing on his cock.  “Mark you good each time so anyone and everyone knows who you belong to.”  Each time I went down he would move his hands so the next time I went up he could scratch me in a new spot.  I could feel blood slowly making my way down my body. His long tongue began to run along each scratch so he could taste each drop.  “Ole Pennywise will keep you safe.  Keep you full.”  His voice was getting deeper and hoarser.  He was losing himself.

         More tentacles shot out from behind him as he pinned me to the ground, each new one grabbing onto a limp and giving him the best position to plow his cock further into me.  I let out a pained whimper at first but once my body adjusted I was moaning again.  The feeling of an orgasm building up quickly began to set in.  Blood tinted drool dripped off his teeth and lips, landing on my chest and neck.  I could see spikes of varying size and sharpness shooting out from his sides. His face was barely recognizable anymore as it split to reveal more rows of teeth.  I was about to scream until a tentacle wrapped around my neck.  For me that was the nail in the coffin.  My body convulsed and twitched what it could. Whimpers were the only thing to escape my throat as I rode out my orgasm.  A deep, gravely, inhuman laugh rattled through him as he began to only thrust harder.  I could feel his cock wiggling less and I swear I was getting wetter than usual. Was it oozing?  I didn’t have time to think it over as he was beginning to let out small roars.  His hands shot through the wood boards by my head as his eyes pierced into mine.  With each thrust his back only got more hunched and soon his forehead was pressed against my chest.  He was getting close.

        “Look at me.”  I managed to squeak out.  His head shot up to look at me and drool began to cover my stomach.  “Please.”  He seemed to understand as he brought his head level back with mine.  

         After several more thrusts the most horrific roar left his as his jaw unhinged.  Another orgasm ripped through me as I felt his cock oozing and cumming deep inside me. He began to pant heavily and one by one he was going back to normal.  The spikes slide back into his body with a disgusting noise as well as the tentacles.  His clawed hands formed back to normal and his gloves were forming back on.  My chest heaved with each deep breath.  I looked around and realized that the home was back to its rundown self.  My arms slowly wrapped around Pennywise and my face buried into his ruffled collar.

         “Is that a promise, to keep me safe and full?” I said once I knew I could speak again.

         “Just like it’s a promise that I’m going to keep you forever.”  He sat up and brought me up with him.  My legs were wrapped around him and I could feel the tentacle cock twitching some.

         “I think I can get used to that.”  I tired giggle left me and I heard him chuckle as well.  “Especially if you fuck me like that again.”

         “Brave little human, aren’t you?”  He stood up and I watched as we walked through the hallways, down the well and through the sewers to where I’m guessing his lair was. “Welcome home.”  


End file.
